God Knows
by RoseSayukino
Summary: Song fic “…So why are you here?” The girl asked softly. “I couldn’t stay away” He replied. A girl name Yuki Rose recalls how she met the three boys from Wammy's house and her relationship with each of them as she dies. Implied MelloxOC


A/N: My first one-shot! I might make this into a chapter story if I get enough reviews. It's soooo sad! I didn't want to make it this depressing, but it turned out this way T_T.

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN DEATH NOTE! -Avoids lawyers and the angry mangakas- Alright, alright. I DON'T own Death Note. If I did, Mello, Matt and L wouldn't have died and Light would have died a WHOLE lot sooner.**

_Itallics_: Thoughts and song lyrics

_Summery: A girl named Yuki Rose remembers all the times she was with the boys from Wammy's house, especially Mello, before she dies. Her relationship with each of the boys was different. How was she close to each of the boys?_

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

_Something is parched_

_It's my heart... It's all your fault. _

_I'm sorry but I tried so hard to tell you_

_You must be so mad_

_Sure, why would you be happy? _

_Your love was the only thing that could cure me!_

_Oh, I know its hard _

_But we need to forget our past mistakes_

_We don't have to run fast we just have to get off of this lonely rail!_

The birds outside the window of a young woman named Yuki Rose awoke her to their song. Yuki slowly opened her eyes and took in a deep breath, looking to her left side and noticing she had some guests. She gave them a weak smile, "What are you doing here?" The youngest, everyone could assume, twirled a lock of his white hair and looked at the girl though his dark eyes, "We wanted to see you, Yuki" "Thank you, Near…Where's-?" The red haired teenager shook his head, "He didn't want to come. He said he didn't want to see you in this state" Yuki sighed, turning to look out the window. She noticed something and sat up slowly, swinging her legs off the bed. Sliding off slowly, Yuki grabbed the IV pole and walked towards the window and weakly opened it. Peaking her head out the window, Yuki's violet hair gently whipped around in the wind as her green eyes landed on a blond haired, blue eyed young man looking up at her, leaning on the tree below. Since she was only on the second floor, Yuki could easily talk to the man from where she was. "…Matt said you didn't want to come" Yuki murmured, breaking the silence. "I didn't" The young man replied, taking a bite out of the chocolate bar he was eating. "…So why are you here?" The girl asked softly. "I couldn't stay away" He replied.

_You know that, _

_I will follow you even into darkness! _

_Holding you hand, my spirit is strong_

_You know that I'm prepared even if my future is bleak_

_And I would thrive a little longer _

_Try a little harder_

_Suddenly, before I know it your way is my way _

_Just look at me I'm laughing_

_Because now were God Blessed._

Yuki smiled sadly, "So…is this your final goodbye?" She looked back at the guys in her room, "All of you?" Matt, the red haired teen, sighed, "Yeah…L's dead, so…" Yuki closed her eyes, but nodded slowly in understanding. "I know" She looked at the clock and noticed the time, her smile fading. "You better go now" She whispered softly. "Why?" Near asked the girl as she walked back to her bed and settled in. "Because…I'm suppose to die in an hour" Yuki had a gift for knowing when people were fated to die, including herself. She knew Mello was going to die in a year or two as well as Matt. Near had a full life ahead of him, which made Yuki glad. At least 'L' will continue on in the small albino boy, even though he would be without his 'sister', rival and acquaintance. Sighing, Yuki sat up in the bed and held her arms out to Near, "Come here" Near walked slowly to the girl and into her arms, hugging her as if she was going to disappear before his eyes. "Even though I'll be gone, you have to remember that I love you very much, Near" Yuki said softly, her voice motherly-like. Near was her little brother back at the orphanage. She treated the albino kindly and cared for him, considering he was one of the youngest children at the orphanage. "…You never did tell us why you're dying" Near murmured from Yuki's chest. The girl smiled sadly, "…I was admitted too late for a heart transplant. My heart is weak and I was lucky to have survived so long" She let Near go and kissed his forehead, "Take care and be mindful of what you do, Near. I don't want anything bad to happen to you" Near nodded and looked down sadly, "I'll miss you" The girl placed a hand under Near's chin and made him look at her, "I'll miss you too. If you ever miss me too much, remember that I'm watching over you"

_Torn up in side_

_Another happy moment goes by_

_Why can't you hear...My heart simply yearning to die?_

_Don't turn your back _

_If you must I will turn mine too_

_Just take my hand I promise we will see this through!_

Matt watched the scene between Near and Yuki bitter sweetly. Yuki was like his sister as well, considering she was the same age as Mello, and he was close to her as well. Yuki turned her head and smiled at Matt, "I'll miss you, Matt" She knew Matt wasn't one for physical contact, just like Near and L. Matt walked over to Yuki's other side and bent down, kissing her forehead, "I'll miss you too, beautiful" Yuki smiled at the two boys, "This isn't goodbye forever. Just goodbye for now" She looked at the clock and lied back against her bed, "You should go now. I…don't want you to see me die" Matt and Near looked at each other, then at Yuki. "…Goodbye for now, Yuki" Near murmured as he walked around Yuki's bed and out the door, his heart heavy for the first time in his life. "…We'll meet again, beautiful" Matt whispered, turning and walking out the door. Yuki watched as her two 'brothers' left the room, her heart heavy. _"__**He's**__ not going to come for a final goodbye. It's not like him to, anyway"_ The girl thought, slowly opening her eyes, _"…But I wish he would"_ She sighed and closed her eyes, remembering her life at Wammy's orphanage.

_Our love is not changing...Only rearranging_

_Just look in my eyes and simply speak your mind! _

_Don't hurt your lonely heart! _

Yuki was orphaned when she was three, her mother and father killed during a robbery. She was found by Watari and taken to Wammy's orphanage when her powers started to manifest themselves. In addition to knowing when someone was fated to die, Yuki could also read peoples minds. It irritated the teachers and some of the students, but she learned to control her powers. She got close to Near when she protected him from Mello once. Yuki felt that it was her duty to protect the young boy from Mello and treated Near like her younger, isolated brother. At first, Near was very cautious around Yuki, thinking she was just being used by Mello to hurt him even more. But slowly, he began to trust the girl and came to think of her as a motherly figure. Matt and Yuki became close over their love of video games. Matt loved Yuki as a sister, recalling he had one before he was orphaned. When Yuki was told about this, she felt bad, thinking she was just a replacement for the sister Matt lost. Yuki confronted Matt about the issue and Matt admitted that she **was** a replacement until he found things that made Yuki unique. He told Yuki that she was his sister in her own way and that he learned to love her as herself and not as a replacement. Things were a bit tense between the two of them for a bit until Yuki decided to forgive Matt. Then, there was Mello.

_I trust you _

_To tell me your dreams _

_Even if it breaks me_

_Don't you know that this is no time for your little white lies_

_Don't you see that God's watching us_

Mello and Yuki were very cold and bitter towards each other at the beginning. Yuki didn't like Mello because he was mean to Near and treated Matt like a dog. Mello disliked Yuki because she was close to his rival. What changed their mutual hate of each other was when Yuki just turned twelve. She was playing by the riverside when she bent too far over and fell in. Yuki didn't know how to swim and decided not to struggle. Mello, who happened to be passing by at the time, noticed Yuki fall in. He ran over to the river and dove in after her. Yuki was eternally grateful to the blond haired boy for saving her life, although she was fated to die anyway. The tension between the two faded and they became close, despite the fact Mello sill didn't like the friendship between Near and Yuki. The girl was bullied a lot because she was friends with the top three chosen successors of L, but Yuki didn't mind, although Near, Matt and Mello did.

_I told you_

_That I would follow you _

_Even into Darkness_

_These scars we hold only act as the key for our future_

_Let's use them before they_

_Fade away with God's bless_

It wasn't a surprise to Near and Matt that Mello and Yuki would fall in love with each other. They do say that opposites attract, anyway. Mello and Yuki spent a lot of time together, so it was only natural for feelings between them to sprout up. Yuki didn't want to fall in love, since she was just going to lose it when she died. Mello was focusing on beating Near, not falling in love. It just…happened. Mello and Yuki were sitting near the play ground, Yuki's back against a tree and Mello's head in her lap. She was playing with his hair when he went up on his elbows and kissed her. Yuki, knowing what was coming since she read Mello's mind, closed her eyes and kissed him back. After that moment, both were inseparable and you rarely found Mello without Yuki and vice versa. Mello acted a little kinder to Near, considering he was Yuki's brother, of some sort, and didn't treat Matt so badly, although Matt really had no complaints. Yuki was happy with her life for the first time. She was in love and had two 'brothers' that loved her very much, just as she loved them. She knew it wouldn't last forever…all good things have to come to an end sometime.

_The beauty of this dream _

_Attracts the Light as well as the Dark _

_But I know _

_These tears won't _

_Rip though that dream_

When Yuki turned fourteen, she suffered a mild heart attack and was rushed to the hospital. Mello, Matt and Near followed close behind in a car being driven by Mello. Roger got to the hospital minutes after the three boys did and scolded them for what they did, but knew they were worried about the only girl who wormed her way into the heart of the three successors. Roger was told of Yuki's condition and he didn't want to tell the three boys what is was. They were already upset and he didn't want to break their hearts even further. Instead, he told them that the doctors wanted to keep Yuki in the hospital for a while to run some tests on her. That night, Mello ran away from the orphanage and Matt followed him a few weeks later. When Yuki found out, she didn't cry. She simply looked out the window and murmured, "We'll see each other again someday. Mello knows I still love him. I know he loves me too" Mello or Matt would send her a letter monthly, telling her about what they were doing. Near would send her a letter as well, keeping her posted about him. Yuki wanted the three boys to work together, but Mello's pride and Near's indifference prevented them from doing so. The years went by and Yuki had turned eighteen, Mello already eighteen, Matt seventeen and Near sixteen.

_Sometimes we must move on_

_No matter how harsh our heart burns_

_I know it's hard but that dream is too out of reach_

_You know that _

_Your love was the only thing that could cure even still you walked away_

_Making me reach out side Of the boundaries that were comforting_

Which leads us to today, the day Yuki was fated to die. She didn't go over her life and picked at what she should and shouldn't have done. Instead, she simply reminisced about all the good times she had with Near, Matt and Mello. Yuki opened her eyes and sat up when she noticed she wasn't alone in the room. "…Come to say goodbye?" She asked softly, looking at Mello. "…This isn't fair" Yuki tilted her head to the side in confusion, "What isn't?" "The fact that you have to die! You didn't do anything wrong to deserve this! Fuck, if anyone should die, it should be me" Yuki smiled sweetly at Mello, "Some of the kindest souls are taken away for no reason. It's my time" The room was silent for a few minutes, Yuki's life ticking away slowly. "…I don't want to lose you" Mello murmured, looked at the fragile girl in the bed. "You're not losing me. Just let me go for now. I'll see you again" Yuki promised as Mello walked to her bedside. He didn't say anything. Instead, he bent down and kissed Yuki for the last time, their final kiss touched with tears from both eyes. "I love you" Yuki murmured when they parted, "…I'll always love you" Mello kissed her forehead and murmured, "You know I do too" He turned and walked out of the room just as the hour mark hit. Yuki smiled as she fell back against the pillow, her heart monitor flat lining before she hit the pillow. Near, Matt and Mello stood with their backs against the hospital wall that lead to Yuki's room, watching the doctors and nurses rush into Yuki's room to try and revive her. "She's gone now, isn't she?" Matt asked quietly as the sound of the heart monitor was cut of, signalling that the doctors and nurses were covering up Yuki's body. Mello and Near didn't say anything, but it was all the response Matt needed. "Now that she's gone, we have no need to converse anymore, Near" Mello said coldly, looking at the young albino boy. "Agreed. May the best man catch Kira" "I'll see you at the finish line, Near" Mello replied, walking away with Matt close behind.

_Because of that move that you made_

_I would thrive longer _

_Knowing that your way would become mine_

_Now I'm prepared laugh a little bit more because_

'_Cause you made me God Blessed_

Once the three of them got outside, they looked up at the Sakura tree that was outside of Yuki's window and saw a girl with violet hair and green eyes sitting on one of the low branches, smiling at them and dressed in a white gown. The boys blinked and the girl disappeared, under the tree was a book. Curious, the three successors of L walked over to the tree and looked down at the book. Near bent down and picked up the book and opened it, smirking at the message inside. He showed it to Matt and Mello. Matt grinned and Mello smirked as well. '_This isn't goodbye, only farewell for now.'_ It read. A laugh that sounded like bells graced the air as the three boys looked up, noticing the girl as she waved in goodbye. _"I'll always love you"_ Yuki told Mello while she was still alive. Mello looked up and though, _"I'll always love you too, Yuki"_ He looked at Matt, "Let's go" Matt nodded and waved at Near as the two of them walked away. Near nodded and walked towards the limo that waited for him. The only true bond the three boys shared was gone for now, so it was now every man for himself. _"Let the game begin"_ Both Mello and Near thought as the spirit of the girl simply watched, a sad look gracing her beautiful features as Mello, Matt and Near drove away and towards their final destination: Defeating Kira.

* * *

**I DIDN'T WANT TO KILL YUKI! T_T IT HURTS ME! The song lyrics are by Amanda Lee, also known as firemage 449 on you tube. GO AND CHECK HER OUT! It's better to listen to the song while reading the fanfic. There's a better effect. ANYWAY! I **_**might**_** continue this with Yuki's ghost guiding the three boys through everything, but I might leave this as just a one shot. R&R please!**


End file.
